Dragon Ball GT Super
by JTD3
Summary: The Story of Dragon Ball is ever evolving. Now it takes one step further in it's evolution. Watch as an unaltered Goku and his friends go on an adventure to not only save their world, but the Universe itself! Fighting against weird aliens, old friends, and new villains! Can Goku and the rest save everything? Of course they will! Welcome, to Dragon Ball GT Super!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball GT Super.**

 **Chapter 1: Pilaf's blunder. Return of Goku.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, nor Dragon Ball Super. That should be painfully obvious, seeing as I voluntarily spend my time writing FanFiction.**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

" **Shenron."**

… **.**

High above the clouds of Earth, floats a large round structure with three ancient looking temples on top of it. With square tiles that somehow make a circle. The main temple was the tallest, with three different entranceways that also had walkways. The two that stood on either side of the main building were basically the same. Also with many different openings. A set of stairs at each of the two smaller temples. The main temple being the living quarters, and entrance to what's underneath the temple. Inside the huge floating structure.

*CRASH!*

*FLASH!*

*PSSSH!*

*PSSSH!*

Lights shot out from inside the Lookout, threatening to explode outward, had the solid structure not held it in place. The sound a fierce battle raging from inside, and the battle cries of two warriors were heard from the heavens themselves.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"HHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

*BOOM!*

And another bright flash of light shot from the lookout, causing multiple cracks to form on the surface. The floor to the Lookout looked like it had seen better days. With small cracks, the tiles being chipped, and light shining from the cracks made it look extremely unstable. Or, that's what Dende and his assistant Mister Popo through as they ran for cover.

"I know the Lookout sturdy, but-" *CRASH* "aren't they going a bit too far!?" The Guardian of Earth yelled as he went duck under the roof of his temple. The Namekian desperately looking for something to hold on to.

"I know what you mean!" Screamed the assistant from just a few feet behind Dende. Keeping pace with the rookie Guardian with ease. Yet his face still had a nervous look. The man knew he would have to clean this up when it was all over. With a little help from Dende and his magic of course.

*BANG!*

… **..Inside…..**

"Dah dah dah!" Multiple greenish yellow energy blast shot out from Uub's bare palms, rocketing like heat-seeking missiles towards his master as of 7 years ago. Uub then shot down to some of the giant rocks below and used them to jump straight at his Master.

Uub wears his regular Martial Arts Gi. A pale Green Gi top and pants. A yellow sash to keep the pants up, and bright red tied on boots. He wears his hair in a mohawk, a common hairstyle of his home village.

With his right hand cocked, Uub charges his master. Watching as the man dispatches of the Ki blast with the ease of the warrior he is. This was how it was between Uub and his Master. Uub had never landed a hit on the man since their first encounter at the World Tournament exactly 7 years ago. And that was because the man was going easy on him. Testing his to his fullest extent at the time. Seeing if Uub was worthy of becoming his student.

Ever since, it had been one training session after another. With the man never showing Uub his full power. Why? Because Uub hadn't earned the right to see his Masters full power.

But that would change today! Today, Uub will finally land a hit on his Master! Today, he becomes the warrior the man always knew he could be. It was his goal. And he'd be damned before he hit his master at least once before the spar was over!

 **MAJIN PUNCH!**

A purple aura surrounded Uub's fist as he charged the slightly distracted man above him. The man looked down at Uub with a smirk before raising his palm to Uub. A maelstrom of wind suddenly appeared and knocked Uub away from his target. Yet the youth recovered quickly.

Uub summoned his white aura and shot behind his master, planning on kicking the man from the back. Yet the older man saw the attack coming almost a mile away. With a raised forearm, he blocked the kick without showing any sign of resistance. He brought Uub in close then twirled the Majin Reincarnation straight towards a floating rock behind them.

The Master's hand shot forward, a blue beam of his Ki energy blasting right towards his out of control student, whose eyes had widened at the sight of the blast.

"Crap!" With a burst of speed, Uub was no longer in the beams way. Instead, he reappeared a few feet away from his master. Uub shot two small blast of green Ki at the man, but these were rendered useless as the Master simply swatted them aside.

"You're gonna have to try better than that Uub." The older man said, his voice dripping with confidence as Uub frowned in annoyance.

"Just wait! Today will be the day!" Uub once again charged his Master, his right hand cocked and his left in front of him.

"Then make it!" With a challenging grin, the Master rocketed to meet his student in a brawl between Master and Student.

As the two met in the middle, a huge amount of yellow Ki swallowed them both. Yet the two continued through the insane amount of Ki surrounding them. Not even bothered by the explosion that followed soon after.

… **..Outside…..**

"WHAAAAA!" Emperor Pilaf was thrown around in his head piece of the Pilaf Machine. His faithful follower, Shu, in the same position as they were tossed like ragdolls across the Lookouts outer side. The looks of sheer terror on their faces as they easily recognized the screams inside the Lookout.

They knew damn well how powerful that one man was. Their new robot wouldn't stance a snowball's chance in hell against their sworn enemy. Even if he didn't go 'Super Sandwich,' they'd still get their robotic butts handed to them!

After the events of the past, the Pilaf gang had grown to the young adults they were when they first met Goku. Each working at Bulma's Corporation as a means to sustain themselves. Yet that wasn't enough for Pilaf, who had always dreamed of world domination. So the young blue man began to plot and plan like the old days. Taking his last loyal follower with him, Pilaf went to the Lookout with a modified Dragon Radar built into his secret robot.

The robot itself was made from two individual robots. The bottom one having boosters for flight, and the head of the robot having suction cups to climb even the tallest of buildings and mountains! Normally Pilaf would have added a bottom robot, but due to… unfortunate circumstances, he was forced to build a two manned robot. A robot perfect for his current mission.

What was the mission? Well he was hunting Dragon Balls! But not just any type of Dragon Balls. No, Pilaf was after the second most powerful Dragon Balls ever made, with the 'Super' Dragon Balls in mind. Dragon Balls that were made looong before the time of Piccolo or Kami. Back when the two were one and the same.

The only complication was that now he had HIM to deal with! The one man in the whole stupid Universe that would always find a way to foil his perfect plans! No weaponry or any type of trap would ever be able to stop that man. But this would change nothing. They would have to be sneaky is all. That wouldn't be so hard, right?

"Master! It's him! He's here!" His furry companion yelled through the intercom on their mechas.

"Shut up Shu! I know what I'm doing!" The self proclaimed Emperor said through grit teeth and sweat.

"But Master, is this all really even worth it!?" The dog man insisted, clearly not liking being up there with THAT man.

"I can't keep living under Mrs. Briefs Shu! Mai may have fallen into their clutches, but I won't be the same!" The blue midget winced in anger as another yell of power came from that familiar voice.

"Yes Master…" The dog man said as he looked at his master with begging eyes. Eyes that were ignored by Pilaf.

… **..Inside….**

Ignorant to what was happening outside, Uub and his Master fought with clear intent. Uub fired off several light green Ki blast at his master before flying to the right. Narrowly dodging his Master's own signature blast. The Kamehameha was something he'd like to stay far away from for now.

Uub looked up, only to find his Master was nowhere to be seen! This caused the young Majin to look around in panic. His Master wasn't someone you'd want to lose sight of in a fight. For that exact reason, Uub made sure to keep his eyes moving. Trying to find the man's Ki signature wouldn't do him any good. The Master was too fast for him to be able to correctly find him.

"Never lose sight of your opponent!" Uub suddenly felt his Master's two fist slam into his back; sending the Reincarnated Majin flying towards the floor. Yet the older man wasn't done. Instead of letting Uub hit the ground, the man grabbed Uub's ankle and slung him into the surrounding debris.

"AHGH!" Uub tried in vein to block against the boulders by crossing his arms in front of his face. His Master had one hell of a throwing arm, thats for sure.

"Your not gonna win slaking Uub!" Came his Master's voice, making Uub's eyes widen in momentary shock. With a jolt of energy, Uub shot in a random direction. This time he kept his eyes on his Master. Didn't want a repeat of his last mistake.

Uub brought quickly cupped both hands to his sides, letting his Ki flow in between the palms. The man's eyes widened for a second, before a full blown smirk made it's way to his face. He cupped his own hands to his sides as well.

 **Kaaaa…**

 **Meeee…**

 **Haaaa…**

 **MEEEE!**

Both Student and Master shot their hands forward, both with a fire in their eyes that wouldn't die down!

 **HAAAAAA!**

Two blue beams suddenly shot forward! Both massive beams of destruction met in the middle of both warriors! As the two beams clashed in a battle of power, the raw energy sent a shockwave that could be felt all over the Lookout.

… **..Outside…..**

"WHY!?" Dende yelled as he held a large pillar in an fruital attempt at staying in place. Pop was in a similar position as he held the next pillar in a death grip. His eyes wide with confusion,

"WHY DO ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE!?" He screamed out of nowhere. Dende would have to ask him about that when they weren't in danger of FALLING OFF THE LOOKOUT!

Not to far away, Pilaf and Shu were having similar problems. Only staying connected due to Pilaf's suction in his robot.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD BE USEFUL!"

"I NEVER DOUBTED YOU SIR!"

… **..Inside…..**

"GRAAAAAAGH!" Uub screamed with all his no matter how much power he put into his blast, his Master put a little bit more into his. Worst thing was, it seemed easy to the older man. Like Uub's own attack could be overtaken at any time.

 _So this is the extent of our gap. No wonder I never hit him before. He's just way too damn strong for any of my attacks. Majin or otherwise. So how exactly am I going to… THAT'S IT!_

Ubb suddenly smirked. His power spiked as his regular white aura began to get overtaken by a bright red. His eyes sharpened as his breath quickened. His muscles bulged as he winced. He took a quick breath, his eyes locking with curious stare his Master gave him.

 **KAIO-KEN TIMES 4!**

The red aura burst to life, and Uub's Kamehameha tripled in size, pushing the other man's back little by the Master just smirked as his power responded in kind. With a burst of his own white aura, the man's Kamehameha pushed Uub's attack right back into it's exact same position. Yet something happened that the man didn't expect.

His beam actually pushed Uub's back to to be more accurate, his Ki blast completely overpowered Uub's. That wasn't suppose to happen. It was only suppose to go half way then even out like he had planned it.

What was Uub up to?

Uub's beam was just barely holding on, being pushed further and further by the Master's own. But something was wrong with this. Even if the man had used too much power, Uub could go much further than only times four. So why stop there when he was being beaten this badly? Unless it was some sort of…

"NEVER LOSE SIGHT OF YOUR OPPONENT!" The Master hardly had time to duck as a solid hit made contact with the side of his face. A fist courtesy of Uub and his blazing red aura.

The man's Kamehameha died off as all was silent for that one moment. Uub, after 7 whole years of training, had finally hit his master. IT WAS THE DAY!

Both the man and Uub stared at each other. Looking intently into the others eyes. Right before both broke out into fits of laughter that echoed through the damaged hull of the lookout.

"Yes! I did it!" Uub yelled as he did a quick cheer. His master look at his student with a proud smile. However, with all good things come some bad things.

"Congratulations Uub. You pass!" The man said with a small smile. Uub then looked up at his Master with confused eyes. He passed?

"What exactly did I pass?" Uub asked as he rolled his shoulder blade, checking for any injuries he may have sustained.

"I'll tell you after we eat!"

"Uh… sure." Uub replied as the two began to float to the exit.

"But in all seriousness, you did great today Uub." The man said as he opened the door to the outside.

"Thanks, for everything. Master Goku!"

… **..Few minutes Later….**

"Ahhh, that was the stuff!" Goku said as he patted his stomach, content with the meal Dende provided him.

"Yeah! It was delicious Dende!" Uub supplied as he sat down a few empty bowls. While his pile wasn't anywhere near the size of Goku's, Uub could eat his weight in food easily. And Dende was one of the best cooks he knows of, not including Chi-Chi that one time.

"Hey, it's the least I could do. You guys didn't completely destroy the Lookout this time!" The Guardian said with a smile. The Lookout was much easier to fix when you didn't have go looking for every single floating part. At least this way they only had to fix a few cracks. Nothing worth fretting over.

"Yes, most fortunate Uub won when he did. I'm not sure I could've handled the tension anymore." The man said as he grabbed the empty plates with a smile. Nodding when both Goku and Uub gave him their thanks.

"Speaking of, WHat was it you wanted to tell me?" Uub immediately saw how Goku slumped over at that. Was it bad news? Did he not pass the test with flying colors!?

*Sigh*... "Uub, you did fantastic. Better than I could've predicted. But… we've reached the limit." Goku looked down, not exactly happy about what he was about to say.

"Look, Uub. You've been a fantastic student. But there comes a time in every Master/Student relationship, where the student can't learn anymore from the Master." Goku said with a sad smile. Yet his eyes still looked at Uub with pride.

"So…"

"That mean I'm no longer your teacher kid. From this day forward, we're equals. Martial Artist that seek only to better themselves for the future!" Uub looked at his Master in shock; taken off guard by the proclamation.

"So… what exactly does this mean?" Asked Uub as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Simple. From this day forward, I want you to train. To become stronger than I ever could."

"But how could I ever…" Yet Uub was interrupted by Goku bringing his hand up to silence Uub.

"Don't ever think like that Uub. There will always be a higher mountain to climb. All you have to do is climb my mountain. And don't stop climbing even after you reach the peak!" Goku shouted as he grabbed Uub by the shoulder. Giving the kid his trademarked Son Grin.

"Yeah!" Pumping his fist in the air, Uub found himself filled with new found confidence. If his mas- Friend. If his friends believed he could do it, then he would!

"Great! But first, I think we would both need to visit our families." Goku knew he'd been away a little too long this time. Chi-Chi wasn't going to be happy when he got home, that was for sure…

"Yeah, I haven't seen my mother or father in a long time." Uub added, scratching the side of his cheek in slight embarrassment. Ever since the tournament, Uub had seen less and less of his family. But since his training was done, he could go and spend a few weeks with them! Then go and try to get stronger.

"Goku…"

"Yeah Uub?" The saiyan warrior asked as he looked down to ex-student.

"One day, I'm going to beat you! Fair and square!" Goku didn't need convincing. The kid had enough potential that he rivaled Gohan's. The only difference was the Uub had a goal now. Goku had no doubt that Uub would one day rise and take his spot as strongest… well, third strongest he guessed.

"I look forward to seeing you try kid! Just know, I won't be lazing around. I'll be training just as hard as I ever do." Goku said as he raised his fist. Uub did the same, and they fist bumped the other with large smiles on their faces.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

… **..Pilaf's Gang…..**

The two last members of Pilaf's gang entered the lonely temple the the Main temple's right. A small room with a single pedestal in the middle. The pedestal held 7 small round object. The objects in question were covered completely in dust. Making them look like a type of moldy fruit instead of what Pilaf knew them to be.

"WE DID IT!" Pilaf shouted as he hopped up to the pedestal. A wide smile on his face as he stared intently at the seven balls on the pedestal. Shu also hopped up, confused about why the balls looked the way they did.

"Sir, they don't look anything like the Dragon Balls we've ever seen before…" Shu said with doubt. Sometimes his leader could get a little… crazy.

"Ah, but Shu. These are no ordinary Dragon Balls." Taking his sleeve, Pilaf whipped away most of the dust covering one of the balls. Showing that instead of a normal orange star in the middle, was a black star.

"A black star?" The dog man said, confused about the whole thing now.

"You see Shu, after 4 years of using Capsule Corp resources to research, plan, and create this modified Dragon Ball Radar I have found that there are two types of Dragon Balls on this planet!"

"Two? But didn't Kami only create one pair of Dragon Balls?" Pilaf looked at his assistant in annoyance, not really wanting to explain it all. But he wanted Shu on the same page.

"These were made long before Piccolo and Kami split apart. Giving them an abundance of negative energy instead of positive energy. That's why the star is black. To show that this was made back when Kami wasn't a saint. Thus creating these, THE BLACK STAR DRAGON BALLS!" The self proclaimed emperor informed as he began to grab a few more of the Dragon Balls. Stuffing as many as he could in his tiny pockets.

"Don't you think that evil Dragon Balls would have some type of malfunction?" The dog man really didn't like the idea of using the Black Star Dragon Balls.

"Of course not! I'm sure that it only makes the Dragon a bit of an ass-hole. Other than that, I'm sure it'll be just fine." Shu didn't look convinced, but he went along with his Master anyway. They got this far together….

… **..A few minutes Later…..**

The four current occupants of the Lookout walked out of the main building. Uub jogging down the steps as he waves goodbye to his friends. Goku and Dende doing the same as the youth starts to float.

"See ya guys later!" Uub yelled as he summoned his white aura, prepared to shoot off into the sky at any moment.

"You can count on it!" Goku yelled back, giving Uub one last look full of pride. Taking this as his cue, Uub shot away with a white trail of aura following him.

Goku stood there. Watching as Uub vanished across the horizon. The boy would never know how proud Goku was of him. He was like a third son to Goku. Images of Gohan, Goten, and Uub in one place brought a smile to Goku often. And the fact they were all competent warriors made the Saiyan warrior's fatherly side swell with pride. If there was a threat that he or Vegeta couldn't face, then Goku had no doubt that their children would be more than up for the challenge.

"Hehe, guess I should start heading home to. Two whole years away from my family really makes me miss them. Speaking of, I should probably go now. Maybe I'll stop for a small snake?" The man wondered as he started to make his way to the side of the Lookout.

"We'll see ya later Goku." Dende said as he and Popo went back into their home. Both looking over the lookout with nervous expressions. It wouldn't be fun cleaning up the mess.

"Yeah, you to Dende!" Goku then turned to look down at the planet. His planet. His home. Memories started to flow in Goku's head. From his time living at with Grandpa Gohan, to leaving with Bulma on an adventure that changed his life.

From that moment he and Bulma decided to leave, Goku's life had been nothing but amazing.

He met friends, images of Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, and everyone else flashed in his mind.

He made rivals throughout multiple universes. Hit and Berrus, along with several others coming to mind.

He even has a family he could be proud of. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Mr. Satan, and finally Uub. His Grandpa Gohan would be proud of him right now.

He made a number of enemies that drove him over the edge. Zamasu, Black,King Piccolo, and Frieza. People that went too far when it came to him and his friends.

But most of all, Goku had a great life. He was getting higher up in the years, yet his body remained that of a thirty year old. He wouldn't feel old until he was around ninety. Then his aging would finally catch up to him. But Goku didn't care about that, he has all he'd ever wanted.

A fun, adventurous life full of wonders and excitement.

With a smile, Goku then looked out towards his home in Mount Paozu.

"I'm com over there?" Curiosity overtook the Saiyan, as he began to float to the source of the home Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten!" His aura spiked up, and he began to fly away. And he would've been half way there by now, if he hadn't seen a faint yellow glow coming from one of the side temples.

"What's going on

Just stopping outside of it, Goku landed on the ground with barely a sound. The sky suddenly went black, but Goku was already on his way inside. Not noticing the that a giant red chinese Dragon had appeared out of nowhere behind him.

"YES! We did it Shu!" Goku knew that voice. It was one he heard many times while at Capsule Corp.

"Holy moly sir! It's huge!" Another familiar voice said. Now Goku knew exactly who it was here.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Goku yelled as he walked in. Doing a friendly wave as he smiled at the two former evil-doers.

"AAAAHHHHHH! It's Goku!" Shu screamed as he hid inside his robot. Fear taking over as Goku walked ever closer.

"Goku? Oh nononononono! Not now!" Pilaf hopped into his mech suit, jumping onto Shu's bottom part. They knew Goku would never fall to their machines, but they had to-

" **Why have you summoned me?"** Asked a booming voice of the Dragon. Goku looked up with wide eyes, as the red Dragon easily towered over Shenron and Porunga. Though nowhere near the size of the Dragon from the Super Dragon Balls, that's for sure.

"Holy crap! You look like a bigger, meaner version of Shenron!" Goku blurted out, not knowing what else to say about the massive Dragon.

" **I am known as the Ultimate Shenron. Now speak your wish, so that I may return to my slumber."** The Ultimate Dragon said, as it's eyes glowed a menacing red. Goku couldn't help but feel that this Dragon felt a little… evil. But it was minor, as couldn't find any reason not to trust the giant Dragon.

"I'm Goku! Nice to meetcha!"

" **I do not care, speak your one wish!"**

"Hurry up sir! Or Goku will get the wish!" Shu whispered as he looked up at his leader. Pilaf instantly came to reality at Shu's words. If he didn't wish now, then he'd never be able to gain world dominance!

"Oh! You guys have a wish? What is it?" Goku asked as he looked down at the two inside their robots.

Pilaf and Shu began to sweat as Goku looked at them innocently. What were they going to tell him!? That they planned on betraying him and everyone else!? That they still wished to rule the world!? No, they needed to come up with a convincing lie. Something that Goku would never suspect of being a lie.

"Umm well Goku, you see, we- uh…." Pilaf stammered as he tried to think of SOMETHING!

"WE WERE GOING TO WISH FOR THE PERFECT GIFT FOR BULMA!" Shu suddenly shouted as opened the hatch of his machine. Looking at Goku with eyes that would have told anyone else they were lying. But fortunately for them, Goku saw this as true. A smile broke out on Goku's face as he heard the new!

"Wait, Bulma's birthday is soon!" The two criminals nodded vigorously, confirming that Bulma would have a birthday soon.

"You guys don't mind if I-"

" **Your wish has been granted."** The Ultimate Shenron's eyes glowed a deep crimson once more. A flash of light surrounded the three, consuming them as it glowed even brighter.

Just then, Dende and Popo entered the area. Seeing the light, they assumed the worst had happened and yelled for their friend.

"GOKU!"

"ALL THESE SQUARES MAKE A CIRCLE!"

"What is with you today Popo!?" Dende yelled as his assistant only scratched his head in confusion. In reality, Popo had no idea why he said it.

Back at the temple, the light had died down. Resulting in Goku trying to rub away the blindness his eyes suffered. Pilaf and Shu doing very much the same.

The Dragon above looked down at them, not giving away any emotion.

" **Until the next summoning. Farewell."** The Dragon retreated into the clouds, away from the sight of the people on the Lookout.

Pilaf then looked to the Dragon Balls still on the ground. He knew what would happen when the wish was granted! He quickly tried to jump to the balls, only for them to shoot straight up. A light trail following them, as they then shot out in multiple directions. Each one going in different directions as Pilaf's hope for world domination faded back to whence it came.

"No…" Pilaf muttered as he looked to the sky, defeated.

"WOW! Boss! Look at this!" Shu said as he held something in his hands. Pilaf looked down, and his eyes promptly popped out of their sockets at the sight of the item Shu had.

"Th-th-... There diamond necklaces!" Looking at them, Pilaf could tell that they were in someway priceless. Having stolen plenty of jewelry before, Pilaf knew a pretty diamond when he saw one. AND BOY did they find a pretty diamond!

If they could sell this, then they's have enough money to buy a small country and more! They'd bring back the Pilaf Army! And look for the Dragon Balls once more!

Yet Goku swiped the Diamonds from Shu's hand, looking them over with very little interest. The man looked at it in confusion, before looking up with a wondering look.

 _Bulma wouldn't like this. Was the Dragon wrong?_

He wondered. He had known Bulma since he was a child. She had plenty of shiny necklaces, so one more would matter to the rich woman. It would be a horrible gift if she could just buy a million more of the same kind! So without further thought, Goku tossed the necklace to the side. Not caring for Pilaf's and Shu's looks of panic as he did so.

Upon impact with the ground, the necklace shattered into a million pieces. Leaving only bits behind, just like any hope Pilaf and Shu had for world domination.

" _YOU IDIOTS!"_ Came another voice Goku knew all too well. Looking up to sky, Goku smiled as he felt the energy of his old Master, King Kai.

"Hey ya King Kai! Whatcha up t-"

" _SHUT UP GOKU!"_ The Kai's voice rang inside everyone's head. Causing them all to grab it with slight pain.

"Ow! What was that for King Kai?" Goku complained as he pouted up to the sky.

" _You let a wish be made on the Black Star Dragon Balls!"_

"The Black Star Dragon Balls? Never heard of 'em." Goku replied as he then sat down.

"The Black Star Dragon Balls!?" Dende screamed in terror as he ran into the building. Pop once again not so far behind him.

" _Yes! I felt the wish happen from here. Do you have ANY idea what you just did!?"_ The North Kai screamed in fury as Goku and the rest looked up in confusion.

"Uh… nope." Goku really didn't know what all this yelling was about.

" _You idiot. Look, when someone makes a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls, the world the wish was made will…"_

"Will what King Kai?" Goku pushed, not liking being left in suspense.

" _The negative energy left behind from the Black Star Dragon balls will slowly take over the earth, before consuming it and…"_

"Just tell us already!" Pilaf shouted, looking into the sky with a glare.

" _The world will explode."_

Needless to say, Pilaf knew he had screwed up big this time.

… **..END…..**

 **If you can't tell, I was recently rewatching DBGT. And I got the idea, why the hell not add Super to the GT storyline? And by the way, It took me two days to type this. Which means, that I can type like a mother f**ker when I'm motivated enough! And with something like THIS no less!?**

 **It's something we've all thought of, but never actually put into words. So I took the liberty, and am now the first author to actually do this! Starting with Goku's and Uub finishing their training. I focused mostly on Uub's side of the brawl, since he never really shows up in FanFictions anymore. Which is sad. He's a good character.**

 **Also, if anyone is wondering what Goku is wearing. It's his regular orange GI we know and love. He'll switch Gis every now and then like in Super. He'll even switch to his GT Gi at some points. And all the changes you've seen are from what I think would happen. The Pilaf Gang, minus Mai, didn't run because they were more familiar than they were in GT.**

 **I think Goku would likely notice the Dragon this time, because of the timing I put him in there. And the necklace for Bulma? That's because I REALLY didn't want to turn Goku into a kid. It would have been cool seeing a SSJB Kid Goku, but then I wouldn't have any way to turn back into an adult later on. Except SSJ4, which WILL be in the story. Even though the transformation may not be as powerful as SSJB or SSJG, it will be important to the story line. Much like SSB will be.**

 **And yeah, the DB cast I send to space will be a little more OP than in the canon GT. I will also send two other characters beside Goku, Trunks, and Pan. You can probably guess which two they are rather easily, and I make no apologies. One of them should have gone the first time, and the other should have gotten WAY more screen time than he did.**

 **And to anyone that may be wondering what I'll do with the Super 17 arc, that'll depend on what Super does with 17 later on in the Universal Survival arc. But I will go through with it, since it was an important part of the GT storyline. Don't worry, I will make some major adjustments to the arc. Making it better than the original. Or, at least I hope so.**

 **This has been JTD3! Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball GT Super.**

 **Chapter 2: Grandpa and Granddaughter! I'm Finally Home!**

 **Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, nor Dragon Ball Super. If I had owned GT, than it would have been EVEN WORSE!**

"Talking."

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

 **Okay, before we actually start the story I have something to do. I was recently inspired by an awesome story I know, and decided to do something a little… different. Something I have absolutely no experience in, and it probably won't be that good. Yet I decided that since I was treating this like an actual anime rather than a Fanfiction, I'd give it a shot. If you want to skip it, you can. Okay JTD3, deep breath… (HHHHmmmmmmm) and out…. (Wheeeeeeeeewww)**

 **Let's get on with the intro! And you'll most likely like if you enjoy Dragon Ball Super and MasakoX from TFS.**

… **.**

 **(Song: Limit Break X Survivor. Lyrics by MasakoX.)**

 **(Theme Start.)**

 **(Sudden Instrumental)**

 **We see a grown Goku running along the wide open fields of his home. Gohan appears from the right, followed by Videl, Mr. Satan, and Pan.**

 **To Goku's other side, Goten appears with Chi-Chi running right behind him. Smiles on all their faces.**

 **(Instrumental takes a small pause before picking up the pace)**

 **Vegeta is seen transforming into a Super Saiyan, a vicious smirk on his face as Trunks appears, ready to fight. Both standing in front of their home.**

 **Father and son race at each other while they raise their fist, connecting with a small explosion.**

 **(Go! Go! Go!)**

 **The title card appears from the explosion, the screen turning white with blue static running along the title.**

 **The title then fades as Goku and Goten appear on screen. Both staring ahead with similar smiles. The two stand in a tall futuristic castle.**

 **(I'm excited! When can we go?)**

 **A shadow figure fires a purple Ki beam at Goku, yet the man quickly bats the blast aside with a smirk.**

 **(Feeling nervous, go with the flow!)**

 **Goten transforms and rushes the figure with impressive speed, getting into a clash with the shadow figure.**

 **(Don't you wooorry, hold my haaaand!)**

 **Trunks then appears right by Goten, already Super Saiyan. The two exchange glances then smirk.**

 **(I think I am, going crazy!)**

 **We switch to Piccolo and Gohan standing side by side. Both taking the demon stance with serious expressions.**

 **(I'm not use to being lazy!)**

 **Hit the Assassin appears on screen with a Time Skip, then quickly leaves as Jaco and his ship crash where he stood.**

 **(I can't get nooo SATISFACTION!)**

 **Goten and Trunks across each other, the silhouette of a new warrior appearing between them.**

 **(WOO HOO!)**

 **Goku and Vegeta bump forearms.**

 **(All this boredom!)**

 **The scene switches to a desert range. Scrolling by the giant rocks and mountains.**

 **(Turns my heart to stone!)**

 **Krillin and 18 are seen sparring while Yamcha and Puar hang out with Maron.**

 **(Before it gets, too heavy and starts to faaaall!)**

 **We pass by a mountain, switching to Goku standing high on the tallest rock.**

 **(WOO HOO!)**

 **Vegeta lands to Goku's right. His regular sneer on his face.**

 **(Spread our wings and fly!)**

 **From the sun high above, comes Whis and Berrus. Both God and Angel looking down on Goku and Vegeta.**

 **(Give it all a try!)**

 **Both Saiyans burst at Whis and Berrus in an explosion of blue, yelling at the top of their lungs as Berrus stares with a crazed grin.**

 **(In this world!)**

 **We zoom out to see Earth, surrounded by the Black Star Dragon Balls. The Ultimate Shenron in the background. Glowing red eyes.**

 **(And the next!)**

 **We go back to Goku, who fires a huge Kamehameha at an unseen figure.**

 **(STAND TAAAAAAAAALL!)**

 **With a burst of his power, Goku breaks apart the Earth. Making rocks cover the screen.**

 **(And every possibility!)**

 **Uub and Majin Buu stare at eachother. Uub in confusion and Buu with hate.**

 **(Just a little bit outta reach!)**

 **Uub is suddenly yanked back by Goku as the two fly off.**

 **(Oh well I guess,)**

 **We zoom in on Goku, transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue.**

 **(We'll have to break,)**

 **Goku yells as he summons his Kaio-Ken aura over his Super Saiyan Blue transformation.**

 **(All of our limits once again!)**

 **Through the Red and Blue aura, a bright yellow shine burst out! Revealing Goku as a regular Super Saiyan.**

 **(It really is a piece of cake!)**

 **Gohan looks up with a deathly glare. A shadow figure standing on a rock with his arms crossed.**

 **(I will not make any mistakes!)**

 **Gohan roars with power! His hair lighting up in bright gold! Then losing his pupils as a blue aura surrounds his form!**

 **(I know that I'm,)**

 **Goten and Trunks stand back to back, both in their fathers fighting stances.**

 **(That capable!)**

 **Two furry tails come out from their backsides, swaying back and forth as both power up to Super Saiyan! Blue electricity sparking off them as they summoned their power!**

 **(Of winning every single frey!)**

 **The two cause the surrounding area to light up in a yellow light.**

 **(Welcome to Dragon Ball Super GT…)**

 **Goku and Vegeta appear from the light. Catching two small earing between their fingers, before crushing them with smiles.**

 **(Even Zeno,)**

 **Both Saiyans jumps back while spinning, landing right in front of their friends and loved ones.**

 **(Will be blown away!)**

 **An explosion of power from the entire group causes the screen to quickly light up in a bright light. The title showing once more.**

 **The light then fades to black, the title along with it.**

… **.**

Goku could honestly say, he had no idea what to think about all this new information the Kai had given him. It was just so much to take in. A type of Dragon Balls he had never seen before suddenly popped up, and have the insane power to destroy whatever world they were wished on. It was weird. Why hadn't Bulma ever detected them? Why didn't Kami ever say 'I have Dragon Balls that can destroy worlds.'? And for that matter, why didn't Dende, Mr. Popo, or even Piccolo say anything?

There's slipping your mind, like Goku does often, and then there's keeping secrets. Goku gets it, they most likely didn't want anyone finding out that there was ANOTHER pair of Dragon Balls that were apparently much stronger than the usual ones. But then how did Pilaf and Shu find them?

"Ooooowwww! My head hurts thinking about all this complicated stuff!" Goku muttered to himself as he walked the streets of West City. He needed more food after all this thinking. And what better place was there than the city to get good food? Well, his Wife's food was an option. However, Goku felt that he needed a bit more time to think about the whole 'World Go BOOM!' thing.

Looking just around the corner, Goku almost jumped twenty feet in the air as joy filled him! Just across the bank was a fancy restraunt! One that seemed to be decorated red with fake golden Dragons. Almost like the one he and his friends went to after the second World Martial Arts Tournament.

With a smile, Goku quickly ran to the restaurant. Not noticing a police vehicle pull up to the bank.

… **.**

Son Pan could honestly say that today was turning out to the best day of her life! It started off great, with her waking up in a fantastic mood and getting to school right on time. The school work wasn't very hard either, which was a given when you considered whose daughter she is… as well as her grandmother's insistence on studying. Yet that wasn't the best part! Right when school was out, her secret crush walked up to her.

He had a small smile, looked around the room nervously, and had a pink tinge on his first Pan was confused by his behavior, yet when he started talking, the gears slowly turned in her head. Her crush was asking her out on a date!

With that in mind, Pan waited for the boy to finally ask. And when he did, she almost screamed 'YES!' with all the air in her lungs. She caught herself, of course. Yet that did little to ease her smile and small blush as they walked out of school together.

Now, her and Ronnie(?) were walking down the street towards the movies. She had called her Dad earlier and told him she was hanging out with a friend for a while. Her dad only gave a 'yes,' and told her to be home as soon as she could. So Pan took this as an okay to stay as late as she wanted!

Looking to her crush, Pan had to hide the small blush that came back to her face. Ronnie was considered the coolest boy at school. Getting the good grades, being a pro at almost every sport he touched, and had the looks to boot. He was basically every girls dream guy! Yet there was something about him that just stood out to Pan. Something that most, but her, wouldn't notice. Ronnie was an honest man. Helpful, and always quick with a smile. Not to mention they had been pretty good friends for the last couple of years.

"Sooo, Pan?" Ronnie asked as he looked away shyly.

"Yes?" She replied a bit too quick. Yet Ronnie didn't seem to notice as he then looked down at Pan with his usual smile.

"I was wondering, exactly why did you say yes?" The boy looked down at the ground, keeping a slow pace to stay behind Pan in order to hide his rose colored cheeks.

"Well, I… was actually thinking about asking you out." She muttered loud enough for him to hear her. "So when you asked me, I sorta jumped at the chance."

To the boy's credit, he hid his complete shock well enough for Pan to just barely notice.

"Really? Darn, I should have waited a bit longer!" He joked, causing Pan to let out a giggle she didn't know she had.

"Yeah, but you lucked out tough guy." She joked back. The boy smiled as he heard the joke. This was really one of the best days in Pan's life.

That is, until they turned the corner and saw the barricade of Police vehicles blocking their path to the theaters.

"What's going on?" Ronnie said as he looked at the bank the Police cars were parked in front of. Not noticing Pan's hands clench in annoyance. She was going to have to help, wasn't she?

… **.**

"Hands in the air, or the old cook gets it!" A large muscular man yelled as he held an old Police Guard by the neck, the barrels of his Sub automatic planted right under his chin for good measure.

His men were hiding behind the pillars to the bank, each with a gun trained on the barricade of Policemen in front of them. To his right was his most trusted man, big and trained like himself. To his left on the other side of the bank was his two other men. One an overweight short man, and the other a thin man that didn't look to old.

"Look here!" He shouted at the Police, aiming his gun into the crowd of Police behind Riot shields. "We want our demands met! And if they aren't done by the end of the day then we fill these men with so many bullet hole, you won't even be able to identify their corpses!"

In a show of force, the man shot into a random direction. Which just so happens to be the fancy restaurant on the other side of the street.

… **.**

Goku believed he was in heaven! First he ordered, then the nice lady brought all the food out almost as fast as he could eat it! It was a never ending cycle or him eating, and them placing more food on the table for him to eat! The food was good, and the rate they pumped it out rivaled his wife Chi-Chi, who regularly cooked food for three Saiyans for over 7 years!

Yet as Goku slurped down the noodles in his over sized bowl, a sudden sound of shattering glass and of a rope cutting mad the grow man pause for a quick second. Then he felt a chinese lantern fall right over his head. Interrupting his meal, and his entire day.

"I wonder what's going on?" Goku asked to no-one in particular. He got up and grabbed his bowl with a small smile. As the man walked to the cashier, he handed the scared woman a car with his son's number. A smile came to Goku as looked at the woman that gave him food.

"I'll have to come back sometime soon! Call that number, they'll have my bill handled!" And Goku left through the front door, leaving the shocked woman to stare at his last location in the restaurant.

… **.**

"Just perfect." Pan muttered under her breath. Something like this just had to happen on her date. Why not when she was walking home every other day? Nope, on her special day that. Something that seemed to happen to her family a lot when she thought about it.

Oh well. She was sure that the police could handle whatever the thieves could throw at them. They didn't need a quarter Saiyan helping them every time some idiot had a gun. Nope, they would be completely-

"HIT THE DECK!"

Pan suddenly felt something push her to the ground, and then the rushing of air as something flew right over her head. Not even a second after, the loud noise of an explosion sounded off in the distance. It didn't take the daughter of Gohan long to put two and two together. Someone had fired a rocket right at her. More importantly, they shot it right at her date.

"You okay Pan!?" Ronnie screamed as he looked down at Pan in worry. This caused Pan to look up at the boy, and almost immediately blush at the sight. He was above her, with both hands supporting him on either side h=of her. Least to say they were in a… suggestive position. It didn't take long for Ronnie to figure out why his date was blushing, and in a panicked state he jumped of her. Repeatedly saying something along the lines of, 'So sorry! So so sorry!'

Yet Pan chose to turn her attention to where the rocket came from. Narrowing her eyes at the fat man holding the rocket launcher. Oh, wait. Not fat. Dead man. That's what she meant.

"Ronnie."

"Y-yes Pan?" The boy stuttered, still blushing over the hole thing.

"Stay here please." Pan started to walk forward. Her eyes getting dangerously narrowed as she locked on to the leader of the newly dubbed stupid brigade.

"Wha? Why? We should be getting as far away from here as- Pan, whatcha doin'!?" Ronnie ran after her, grabbing her by the shoulder and looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm going to end this." And with strength that surprised Ronnie, Pan forced the boy before looking ahead at the thugs in front of the bank. She started to walk. Then she picked up the pace, going into a fast walk style. Then she lightly jogged. The girl finally went out into a full sprint!

Pan jumped on top of one of the officer's head, then hopped over a destroyed police car. The teenaged girl landed on yet another rekt police car. Although this one was in a much better condition than the last one.

The girl then looked at the men responsible for all the chaos that day. Why she couldn't have a simple date with what she dubbed as the perfect guy for her. And for that, these men would know why you should never piss off the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Son Goku.

"Now listen up!" Pan yelled, putting her hands on her hips in a heroic fashion. Remembering all the times her grandfather had bragged about being the world champion.

"I'm going to give you idiots till the count of five to drop your weapons and surrender to the police! If you refuse to do so, then I will personally send each of to the hospital! Rather it's in a body bag or not, is left to be decided." WIth her proclamation said, Pan let the statement hang in the air. Yet the girl knew what was coming. It always happened when she said something threatening.

"Oh no! Guys! A little girl is about to kick our asses! Whatever shall we do!?" The leader said with sarcasm oozing from his voice. Doing extravagant hand motions to show how little he cared for Pan's threat.

"Fine then. One." The girl then jumped down from the car. Gaining looks of disbelief from the surrounding officers. The chief looked at the girl like she was crazy. Sure, this could have gone a little better. But he now had snipers on rooftops, ready to end this. But this girl had just walked into the line of fire. Ruining most chances for them to end this. Who did she think she was, Great Saiyawoman?

The blond haired overweight thug gained a crazed look in his eyes as the girl advanced. Looking a her with the intent to make her a smear on the pavement, the blond man brought the rocket launcher up with a loaded missile. Yet before he could fire, the girl was suddenly in front of him with her fist cocked to her side.

Pan thrusted her fist into the man's big gut, giving the one that almost killed her boyfriend a devastating blow to the gut. One that would hurt for most likely a long time. And without much more fuss, the blond thug was knocked out. Falling face first into the stone cold concrete below him.

The second in command saw his comrade go down and pulled out his pistol to take the shot at the unsuspecting girl. That was, until a strong grip made him yell in pain and shock. This caused the still awake thugs and Pan to look at where the scream came from.

The men looked on in shock as someone stood there with an iron grip on their comrades wrist, while Pan's eyes immediately went wide in shock and awe. She stood there, wondering if perhaps this wasn't the worst thing to happen all day. That this one moment made up for all the chaos that had recently almost ruined her date.

Because standing right there, was her Grandpa. Son Goku. An innocent smile on his face as he held the man's shooting hand in a deadlock. Refusing to budge to the second in command desperate attempts at getting his hand released.

"Excuse me, but did you know that guns were dangerous? I mean, not to people like me. However, they are dangerous to regular people. Especially in the hands of the untrained." Goku finished, smiling as the man tried to stab him with a combat knife. Yet upon contact with his skin, the knife shattered into possibly a hundred pieces!

"Wh-what the hell!?" The leader screamed, not believing what had just happened in front of his very eyes. There was no way this guy was normal!

"Huh? That wasn't very nice." And with a quick chop to the back of the neck, the man's eyes went blank and his body slacked. Goku let go of the wrist, letting the body fall to the ground below.

"M-my second in command!" The leader looked on at Goku in shock, yet moments later that shock turned into resolve as he pointed his Submachine gun at the offending man. Just because he could break a knife, didn't mean he could tank a few hundred bullets!

"TAKE THIS YOU SONOFVA-"

"HIYA!" Yet a punch straight to his jawline sent the leader flying, landing right next to his overweight henchman. The offender then dusted her hands off, keeping her eyes narrowed at the unconscious thug leader.

"Three down, one to go." She said, now looking at the last of the thieves, who was currently pissing himself right now.

The brat was bad enough, then the big guy showed up and everything just went to complete shit! They didn't even put up a few minutes against these monsters! And he was quite possibly the weakest and least armed of the whole group. So, the lanky man did the one and only thing he could do in this situation.

He feinted. Falling on his back as a small puddle of urine flowed from in between his legs. It wasn't long before stars formed above his head.

Son Goku walked up to the lanky man, looking at him with slight disappointment. "Well that was a huge let down. I was actually hopin' he'd either try to run or attempt some last ditch effort to kill us."

"GRANDPA!" Goku suddenly felt something ram into his back and latch on. Caught of guard, Goku barely had enough time to regain his stance with the added weight. Yet a smile wreathed his face as he turned around to look at the sparkly eyes of his granddaughter.

It had been a few years since he had last seen her, but, aside from the big height difference and different clothing, she looked practically the same. Big black eyes that were common among saiyans, black hair that was cut at the shoulders with bangs that covered her forehead, but what truly gave it away was the orange bandana she wore over her head.

He still remembered the first time he saw her with it. Every since that day she most likely never took it off. Always wearing it like it was a part of herself. Which was probably not far from the truth at this point.

"What's up?" The martial artist said like it was easiest thing in the world.

"Your back! Everyone is going to be so happy when they hear about it!" The quarter Saiyan squealed as she hugged her grandfather even tighter. Yet Goku showed no discomfort as he patted the teenaged girls head.

"Hehe! Yeah I'm sure about it! Well, maybe not Chi-Chi. She just might make a dent in my head this time for how long i've been gone." If there was one thing that would make the Legendary Super Saiyan cower in fear, it was his Wife. Woman knew how to handle her kitchen supplies with deadly force. Normally going for the classic frying pan to keep him and his sons in line. Oh, those were some of the best and most terrifying years of his life.

"P-pan?" Said a sudden voice from the crowd of police men behind the two Saiyans.

Pan looked, only to scream in shock as Ronnie stood in front of the policemen, that were apparently to distracted to by them to notice a teenaged boy sneak his way through their lines.

Seeing her crush, Pan immediately let go of her Grandpa and landed on the ground. Causing the grown warrior to look at Ronnie and Pan with a confused stare. The confused face of Goku soon morphed into understanding, before becoming a wide smile. Then the smile turned into a mischievous smirk as he looked slyly at the female Warrior.

"Ooooh Paan? Is this what I think it is?" He said in the most teasing voice he could muster. Pan's blush only intensified as Goku crouched down to her level.

"Well?" Goku asked, waiting patiently for whatever his granddaughter would say.

"Were just friends Grandpa!" Pan yelled as she crossed her arms and looked away from Goku. The the man could clearly see the slight tint of red still on the young warrior's cheeks.

"You know, your dad said the exact same thing about your mother." The girl's face instantly became a shade of red that matched the Super Saiyan God transformation.

"I don't have to sit here and take this!" And with that, Pan ran over to Ronnie, who had still not figured out what was happening. She grabbed the boy's sleeve and took of through the crowd. Yet not before looking to her Grandpa one last time with a smile that said, 'See ya at home.'

One that Goku gladly returned as he held a thumbs up and winked at her retreating form. Showing her that he was still the exact same man she knew.

Seeing that Pan was now out of sight, Goku looked out towards the now destroyed restaurant. Yet his calm demeanor instantly crumbled.

The fancy restaurant that he was enjoying so much… it was now a pile of rubble. No doubt thanks to the bazooka wielding man that laid not even a few feet away from Goku.

Letting out a sigh in disappointment, Goku started to slowly rise in the air. Giving the people spectating a shock as he started to fly away. A white Aura appearing around him as he started to sail across the sky.

If the Saiyan Warrior had looked a bit closer into the crowd, then he would have seen a familiar elderly man looking at his departure with eyes full of pride and happiness.

"Nice to see you back Goku. Can't wait to hear what your next adventure will be!" The old man said in glee as he started to run his fingers through his long white beard. His signature sunglasses twinkled as Goku flew outta sight.

… **.**

Mount Paozu. Home to many mysteries and secrets of the world. Were nature flourishes and the wildlife lives in relative harmony. Brimming with life of all kind, Mount Paozu is known world wide as one of the most beautiful and dangerous places on Earth.

This is where the Son family makes their home. Ever since Goku's Grandpa Gohan built a house on a lonely hill in these wonderful woods, the Son family has been living there since. Becoming one with the land and it's life. Making bonds with the residence along with helping the wounded animals. There was never a dull day living out in the woods.

Chi-Chi, the mother of Gohan and Goten and Wife of Goku. Currently, the woman looked to the sky. A face of calm as she stared into the cloudy sky. For some reason she felt… amazing that day. Like something truly wonderful would happen. She wasn't the only one. Goten and Gohan both felt the same way. Both staying home instead of going to the city to go about their lives because of this strange feeling they've had all day. Goten rescheduled his date with this nice girl he's found, while Gohan asked for a vacation day.

Chi-Chi had been outside looking up for almost an hour. There was something about the sky that felt soothing to her. Lately, she had been feeling a bit stressed. After Goku left to train with that boy, Uub if she remembered, things hadn't been the same at home. While Goku was as lazy as they come, he did indeed help around more than she had realized.

He, Goten, and Gohan would always do something crazy. Him and Goten were more likely, while Gohan would sometimes get suckered into whatever they did. It gave the house life. A warm energy that made everyday with her boys worth it. And when Videl and Gohan moved next door with a baby Pan in two, things just got that much better.

Then Goku left, and things changed slowly, but surely. Gohan and Goten spent less time with each other, only performing small talk rather than actual conversation like they use to. Videl and Chi-Chi got along fine, but she missed her time talking with her loveable idiot of a husband. Pan was probably the least affected by Goku's absence. Having been a little girl at the age of seven at the time, she didn't really get use to the life style with Goku. Sure she missed her Grandpa a lot, but she always knew he'd be back someday.

*Sigh.*

This happens every time she brought up Goku. She automatically think about how things changed, and how important he was to the family. However, his leaving did do something to the boys. It gave them… a sort of drive. Nowadays, the two spent a few hours a week devoted totally to their training. Rarely with each other, as Goten had Trunks and Gohan had Piccolo. There was a few times they'd spar against each other, but it only last a few minutes before they call it quits and went back to their rooms.

The grown woman then looked down. She really missed Goku. Even if she never said it out loud, or told anyone about it. She really missed the man and his smile. The way he'd say her name. It made her feel special. Even though they rarely showed it since their marriage, the two were deeply in love with the other.

And it all started when he told her he'd marry her… under the assumption that marriage was food. Only ever finding out later in their lives at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Arguably the worst and best day of her life.

The best, as she and Goku flew off to be married. The worst, as it was the same day she almost saw her beloved husband die at the hands of Piccolo. Yet it all turned out for the best.

Goku was fine, Piccolo was not a problem at the time, and they were due to be wed. So in the end, she suppose it was the best day of her life.

"Hey mom!" Chi-Chi jumped at the sound of her youngest son. She quickly turned to the energetic young man, a smile very similar to his father's on his face.

Goten was a reasonable tall young man, with the regular black eyes of a saiyan. His physique was slim, yet fast. With his facial features giving him a strong resemblance to his father. Around the house, Goten often wore his training Gi. Which was the orange top of the Turtle school, with a blue long sleeved under shirt. A black sash kept his pants up, and a pair of his father's old martial arts boots strapped to his feet.

Yet the most prominent thing about Goten, was that he had his father's hair. Like a palm tree, it stuck out in multiple angles with pointy tips. The only difference between himself and his father's hair, were the spiky bangs that grew around his forehead. Chi-Chi had offered to cut them, but Goten refused, saying he wanted something to help tell him and his father apart.

Although when he went Super Saiyan, the bangs fell in place like his father's did. So there was basically no way for Goten to go Super Saiyan without looking exactly like his father Goku. And he was okay with that for the most part.

"Hmmm, Goten?" She asked, looking as Goten ran excitedly to her with wide eyes and a big smile. The bot hadn't really changed in all the years she had raised him. Even if he did get a little more friendly with the opposite sex than she would have liked.

"Hey mom!" Goten greeted as he stood by his mother.

"Goten? Shouldn't you be inside with Pan?" The woman replied, a kind smile appearing on her face.

"Wait, she didn't tell you? Pan was going to stay in the city for a few hours." The son of Goku said, scratching the back of his head with a confused look. "Said she was hanging out with a friends and that she didn't want us ruining it."

"Friend? I didn't think Pan had a friend that she would like to hang out with. Said all the girls in her school were to, well, dramatic for her." Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Pan had never said anything eventful about her friends at school now that she thought of it. So who could be so important that she suddenly started to hang out after school…..

 _Oh. My. God._

There was one thing Pan let slip a few weeks ago. Is was a small slip, so Chi-Chi didn't think much of it. But now that she thought back, it made sense. It made so much sense!

"She's studying at the library!" Chi-Chi yelled with glee, hopping from the bench with her fist raised high.

Pan was going to follow in her father's footsteps! She was going to be a young, beautiful and helpful woman! Who knows? Maybe she'll even create a company that could rival Capsule Corp!

"Uh…. are you sure about that mom? Doesn't exactly seem like something Pan would willingly do…" Goten muttered, not complete convinced his mother was right in this situation.

"Yes I am hon! Pan was complaining about her C in world history just the other day! Complaining about how screwed up the history was compared to what we told her!" Chi-Chi now had a burning fire in her eyes that seemed to only get brighter as she imagined the many possible futures for Pan.

"I'm still not sure mom. She really seemed excited on the phone. And every time you mention studying, she sorta just stalks away with a blank stare." Yet the woman would not be proven wrong! She was far to happy with the 'revelation' to let anyone take it away from her!

Goten stood there and watched as his mother performed a happy dance that could honestly rival his brother when he put the Great Saiyaman suit on. It was so ridiculous how happy she was over Pan studying. She never acted like this with himself when he was studying.

He had wanted to come out and ask what was for dinner. Nowhere in his thought train was having a conversation about where Pan was. Least of all having an argument about whether Pan liked studying or not. Such was the life he lived.

"Uuh… mom?" Goten managed to say in the middle of his mother's cheer. This caused the woman to snap out of her small episode.

"Ugh… Yes sweetie?" If she wasn't so embarrassed right now, she'd be yelling at the boy for interrupting her and her victory moment.

"I just wanted to know what we we're having for dinner tonight. You know, cause I'm kinda hungry." Goten at least had the decency to scratch his head. Trying, and failing, to keep his stomach quiet.

"OH! Of course! I was so wrapped up in today that I completely forgot!" Then her face shifted into one of horror. "I DIDN'T MAKE LUNCH!"

Goten did the smart thing and slowly backed up from his mother. He knew from experience just how her moods could change at the flip of a switch. And had thus learned the best ways to avoid just about everything… except for the frying pan. Everything but the frying pan.

*GASP!* "I gotta go!" And in what Goten could only describe as Super levels of speeds, Chi-Chi disappeared. Leaving a smoke trail in place. Goten could swear he heard the door slam shut faster than it should have been.

"Well… at least I know we'll have something good to eat tonight." And with that, Goten began to make his way to the door. Hoping it was still in one piece….

"Huh, and I wanted to talk her first. Oh well!" Came a sudden voice from nowhere. One that Goten knew very well.

With a quick spin, Goten could hardly believe what was standing in front of him. A tear almost left his eye at the sight. It had been years since he saw that face. Not to mention the hair was recognizable to anyone.

"D-dad!" And in that moment, Goten gave his father a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see ya Goten!" Goku gave his youngest a pat on the back. A kind smile on his face as Goten continued to hug him. It wasn't for a few more seconds that Goten decided to let go. The Young adult's face brightened up as he looked at his father.

"What are you doing back? For another week long visit!?" Goku gave a chuckle at his son's assumption.

"No son. Actually, I have something important to tell you and everyone." The man walked on to his house. Goten looking at the man for a moment. Completely in awe at how calm his dad was.

"Uh, sure dad." Goten quickly found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep that famous 'Son Grin.'

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm glad to be home."

 **END…..**

 **(Outro)**

 **(We were Angels)**

 **(Outro starts)**

 **(ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU…)**

 **Goku and his granddaughter, Pan, are walking down a long road.**

 **(ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU…)**

 **Everything turns black and white, showing that is was a memory of a picture.**

 **(Toki ni Uzumoreta Kioku no Kanata)**

 **Gohan and Goten hold an old family album. Scrolling through the pages.**

 **(Sousa Boku-tachi wa Tenshi datta)**

 **Goten and Gohan then laugh as they point at a specific picture. A picture that shows Goku, Chi-Chi and their grandfather, the Ox King. All three standing over a baby Gohan with Goku doing a silly face.**

 **(Sora no Ue kara Ai no Tane wo Makichirashite)**

 **They flip the page, showing an older Gohan outside practicing Martial Arts with Goku while Piccolo stood in the background.**

 **(Kono Hoshi kara Kanashimi Keshitakatta)**

 **The page changes again, showing Gohan and Goten hanging out while Gohan did poses in his old Great Saiyaman suit.**

 **(Nee Hiroi BURUU SUKAI)**

 **The next page shows Goku with a halo above his head, carrying a young Goten on his shoulder. Walking around the Festival for the World Martial Arts tournament.**

 **(Miagete iru to Yuuki ga Waka nai ka... Ima demo)**

 **They flip once more, showing Goku in a bath with Goten and Trunks. All three trying to dunk the others. The boys concentrating on pushing the older man under the water. Yet having no luck as Goku easily overpowered them.**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Senaka no Hane wa Naku shita keredo)**

 **The door burst open! Showing Goku and Pan standing there with smiles on their faces as they point outside.**

 **(Mada Fushigi na Chikara Nokotteru)**

 **Gohan and Goten look at each other for only a moment before jumping up to join their family!**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Hikari wo Idaite Yume wo Miyou yo)**

 **Piccolo is seen standing by a beautiful lake. His cape flowing in the wind as smiled at the wonderful setting.**

 **(Hora Kimi no Hitomi ni Niji ga Kakaru)**

 **Goku and the rest walk by Piccolo, waving at the Namekian to join them.**

 **(Machi ni Yogoreta Kimi wa Iu kedo)**

 **Piccolo looks at them in surprise, before returning to his normal scowl. Following along after the rest.**

 **(Ima mo Sukitooru Namida ga aru)**

 **The small group continues to walk along the stone path before them.**

 **(Kumo no Hiroba de KAN Keri shite Tsuki wo Suberi)**

 **They walk by Vegeta and Trunks. The former not waiting for an invitation as he jumps next to his best friend.**

 **(HAATO no Ya de Hito wo Koi ni Oto shita)**

 **Vegeta is a bit more hesitant, but decided to take a spot by Piccolo in the back.**

 **(Sou Egaku BIJON)**

 **Bulma and Chi-Chi walk up on the small group of their families.**

 **(Genjitsu ni suru Mahou ga Attan da…)**

 **After a quick conversation, the group is back on the path with Bulma and Chi-Chi standing by their husbands.**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Ashita wo Shinji Tsudzukete ire ba)**

 **Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, and Oolong pop up in the group. Joining them on their walk.**

 **(Kono Sabaku mo Rakuen ni Kawaru)**

 **Everyone is now talking to each other, laughing and having a good time as they walk on.**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Kizutsuki Soshite Manan de Yukou)**

 **Master Roshi and the Turtle drive by the group. They ditch the car quickly and join their friends.**

 **(Ima Ai no Tsubomi ga Mune de Hiraku)**

 **Androids 17 and 18 fly over the group, Maron being held in 18's arms with a large smile.**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Senaka no Hane wa Naku shita keredo)**

 **Jaco's ship suddenly lands in front of Goku and the rest.**

 **(Mada Fushigi na Chikara Nokotteru)**

 **Jaco and Bulma's sister Tights jump out of the ship. Both with grins as they see the rest. Joining them on their walk.**

 **(TU MAI FURENZU Hikari wo Daite Yume wo Miyou yo)**

 **The group stops at a tall mountain. Looking up, Goku smiles a the familiar sight of his own Grandpa's house resides on the top.**

 **(Hora Kimi no Hitomi ni Niji ga Kakaru)**

 **The Black Star Dragon Balls spin around the house, before shooting up into the sky. Bursting apart as two figures appear from the light.**

 **(ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU…)**

 **One is an old man with a long mustache and a kind feeling around him. Smiling down at specifically Goku.**

 **(ENJERU... ENJERU... ENJERU…)**

 **We fade off as a muscular stares at Goku with a proud smile. His eyes closing at the last note.**

 **END of Outro.**

 **AU: Jus' gonna end it here real quick. I feel like this would be a good off point.**

 **So we got some Goku, Pan, Goten, and most importantly Chi-Chi! And now some of you may have noticed some of the more drastic changes I made in this chapter. First off, yes. Pan will be keeping that guy as a boyfriend. Why? Because I absolutely hated that scene. I also have no idea what his canon name is. So I decided something that was random. Ronnie was the first name that came to mind.**

 **The guy was obviously very into her and seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Pan shows off her Saiyan power and suddenly the guys an ass-hole? Bull crap. And since this is basically the only win she'll have for a while, I figured why the hell not.**

 **Also, did anyone else notice that in GT, Pan got shit on almost as much as she does in our world? I can literally count the ammount of times she got a win on a single hand. She wasn't received well when GT first came out, and that's because she whined soooo much in the series. That won't be as big a problem in this, but she will have the same personality GT originally set for her.**

 **Next, Goten. Some of you may not like what I did with the hair. But I find it to be a nice compromise between fans. Some prefer Goten having Goku hair, while others really wanted him to get a different style. I did both. Giving him long bangs that cover his forehead, while also letting him keep Goku's original hair design. Personality wise, I'm looking for a carefree teen. Just a regular teenager that has good morals and superpowers… That doesn't have dead parents. Or uncle.**

 **For Goku himself, I'm going for the Funimation Goku. With a bit of Manga Goku in there to keep him from being to Supermanish. And yes, in this world he does care for his family like an actual family.**

 **And finally, the theme song I put at the beginning and the ending. Do you guys like these? Or should I say f### it and ditch em. I'll do new ones at every new arc, or when I feel like it.**

 **Well that's it. As usual, please review, follow, favorite, and all that stuff.**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball GT Super**

 **Chapter 3: Reunion. Sons and their Father.**

 **Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, nor Dragon Ball Super. I got special news for you guys at the bottom!**

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **ATTACKS!**

… **.**

Chi-Chi stood there in complete shock. Her face void of any emotion as she stared at the front door. She held a metal pan that threatened to fall given her lack of grip. For standing at the front door was Goten. And along with her youngest son, her Husband stood with a wide smile. That smile that he had always shown her. The smile that always made her a blushing little girl whenever she saw it.

Her husband was back… He was back, and he was smiling! The man looked like he probably aged about a year or so since the last time she saw him. Stupid Saiyans and their amazing 'never look old' gene, as Bulma put it.

The man walked into the household, straight towards his awestruck wife. Chi-Chi could only watch as the man came closer and closer. Her heart rate became rapid as he got closer and closer. Now not even a few feet away. Finally, he stopped right in front of her. A goofy smile on his face.

"G-Goku?" She desperately hoped this wasn't a dream. She had to be sure. She had to know that this was HER Goku!

"Hey Chi-Chi." Goku said, looking down as his wife with a kind smile.

And with those words Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around her husband's waist bringing her face into his muscular chest as sobs of happiness overcame her. She had been waiting for this day for so long… Longer than most would realize.

In response to his wife, Goku wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The married couple just stood there in silence, embracing each other with love in their hearts. Their son, Goten, watched from across the room with a smile. He knew how much his mother had missed his dad, and the young demi-Saiyan believed she deserved this more than anyone.

Chi-Chi managed to quiet her cries of joy long enough to stare up at Goku's face once more. The man never letting his sight, or smile, off of his beautiful wife. It almost made Chi-Chi cry into his chest all over again just seeing him there. Just like before when he came back after dying in the Cell games. When her and Gohan had practically tackled him with their hugs.

"Hey, Chi-Chi?" The warrior said as he released his hold on the woman he loved.

"Yes Goku?" Chi-Chi couldn't help but imagine what he would say next. Something sort of like, 'I missed you so much!' or, 'I love you Chi-Chi.' Or even! 'I'll never leave you again honey.' But whatever he said, Chi-Chi was sure it would be the most-

"What's for dinner tonight?"

The most idiotic thing she had ever heard in her life!

Without even paying attention to her actions, Chi-Chi brought her huge frying pan high into the air. The look of Goku's horrified face brought back old memories. Memories that reminded her just how dumb he could be!

 _*SMACK!*_

"OW!"

 _*WHAM!*_

"WHY!?"

 _*BAM!*_

Goku quickly stepped away, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Now Chi-Chi, you're probably wondering, 'should I hit him again?' And the answer, may surprise you-"

 _*SLAM!*_

"MERCIFUL MUFFINS!"

… **.**

Gohan and Videl sat together in their shared living room. Videl was busy doing something on her phone, while Gohan lay on the couch with a rather thick book in hand and a pair of glasses over his eyes. Videl had been busy at her job as a Martial Arts instructor all day long. Hardly having a chance to relax, she had decided to join her husband and just sit at home for the rest of the day and do nothing.

"GOTEN! HELP ME!"

 _*BASH! BASH!*_

"LEAVE ME OUTTA THIS!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU TRAT-"

 _*SMASH!*_

"I'M SORRY!"

Both grown adults looked at each other in confusion. As if they were reading each others' throats, they both dropped their items and jogged to the door to meet at Gohan's parent house.

Gohan couldn't help but have the same feeling from earlier in the day spike at the voice. A sense of familiarity washing over him. But why?

… **.**

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Can't we just talk about this like normal people!?" Goku had just barely dodged a swing to his cranium. Taking that as a no, the Saiyan warrior then jumped behind his second son. Using the young man as a human shield to defend him! Goten reacted with fear as Chi-Chi then set her eyes on both his dad, AND HIMSELF!

"Ohhhhh no…" The woman wasted no time as she rushed both cowering men!

"But I didn't even do anything!" Goten yelled out as he put his arms out in some form of defense, hoping it would be enough!

Yet the pain never came. Instead, Goten heard a sigh in frustration that he knew was coming from his mother. Being brave, Goten and Goku looked at the former female martial artist. She had her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. Yet the only thing that mattered to them was that she no longer had her pan out!

"You okay Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he walked in front of Goten, the boy giving his father a look of annoyance. Remembering how he was used as a human shield just a few seconds ago.

The mother of two then looked at Goku with tired eyes. Yet the moment she saw his concerned face, her angry face melted into a small smile. She knew this was just how Goku was. He was an idiot, but a loving and kind idiot. And she would just have to live with it like she always had before.

"Yes Goku, I'm very much okay." Goku smiled at the softness in her voice. Memories of all the moments they spent together while married entering his mind once more. Only with a lot more violence than before.

A sudden door swing causes all the current occupants to look at the entrance. Standing in the doorway was Gohan. His wife, Videl, by his side. Both looked into the room with clear surprise as Goku stood in the middle. The same smile he's had all day coming back at the sight of his first son.

"Hey Gohan!"

… **.**

Dende and Mr. Popo stood over the edge of the lookout. Both Namekian and assistance with their eyes closed in concentration. It took some work to have a conversation between two people from long distances, so Dende and Popo had decided to help the North Kai with holding the conversation stable by meeting him halfway with their own telepathic abilities. Thus making the conversation last much longer than it normally would.

' _Okay, so we know the world will go boom, but we don't exactly know when?'_ The Kai asked from inside their minds.

' _It's estimated to be from a single year to five.'_ Popo offered, having already dug up all the information he had about the Black Star Dragon Balls.

' _Why do you say that?'_

' _From what I've read, the amount of time is dependent on the wish,'_ Pop began. _'The more power put into the wish, the less time we have. The less power, the more time we have.'_

' _Yeah, I figured that. But why between one year and five? Could we not narrow that down a bit?'_ Pop made an 'O' sound as he understood what the Kai was asking.

' _I estimated one to five simply because I had no idea what the material was that made the present for Bulma. For all I know, it could have been made of the most valuable gem in the whole universe!'_

' _I see, and then we most likely have three years then.'_ The Kai deduced. Dende gained a confused expression, as he held a finger to his chin.

' _Three years? How could you possibly know that?'_ The current Guardian asked.

' _The moment I found out what the wish was, I immediately scanned the broken shards to find out what mineral it was. It's not the most common, but not exactly a rare sight in the universe either.'_ Dende and Popo nodded in understanding.

' _So that means somewhere between three and four years then?'_ Dende smiled at the information. That meant they had plenty of time to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls.

He remembered back when Gohan and his friends had traveled straight to Namek within a month. Goku did it later, with a bigger ship, in just a week. His home planet, Namek, was on the completely other side of the North Galaxy. And if these Dragon's Balls were scattered across the Milky Way, then there was no doubt that they could get the job done within a single year. Even factoring in the fact they would definitely run into trouble, the outcome would still be under a single year.

Yet what if they goof around too much? What if they wouldn't be able to get a Dragon Ball because it landed on an inhospitably planet? Oh this was going to a head ache and a half.

… **.**

"I can hardly believe it… Your home!"

The first son of Goku jogged up to his father, a wide smile on his face as he wrapped his dad in a hug. The father let out a small chuckle as he returned the hug. And the two tightened their embrace; Goku remembering the time he and Gohan hugged while they were on the Supreme Kai's planet.

"It's good to see you, my son."

"Yeah, you to dad."

With that, the two separated. Both with smiles on their faces. Chi-Chi let out a small giggle at the exchange. Videl and Goten just looked on, with smiles of their own. Gohan's smile became a full on grin as thought came to his head.

"I can't wait for Pan to get home and see you! She'll be so happy to see you dad!" Gohan couldn't help but feel excited! It had been years since his daughter had seen Goku! Oooohhh! He can't wait see the look in her eye when she see's Goku's home for-

"Oh Pan? Yeah, I already saw her in the city." Goku said, unknowingly crushing Gohan's world.

"Wh-wha? Awww man." Gohan said dejectedly. Videl walked to her husband and put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. She gave Gohan a smile that the Demi-Saiyan quickly returned.

Goten stepped up to his father. "So are you staying? For good this time?" Goten asked in a serious voice, looking Goku dead in the eye. He didn't want to have the hope that his father would stay, only for the man to leave first chance he got.

Goku looked down in thought. He had to tell them at some point. But he just really wanted to spend a few more hours of them just talking and relaxing without a care. But that would be too much to ask at this point, he had to tell them now.

"No Goten. I'm sorry, but something new comes up. And I-" The Legendary Super Saiyan didn't get to finish as Goten let out a sigh in frustration.

Of course Goku wasn't staying for long. He never could, and Goten guessed he never will.

"What is it this time? Find another prodigy child that you can train to become one of the Earth's protectors? Or did King Kai call with an emergency that you need to fix?" It came out much harsher than Goten wanted, but the young man honestly couldn't help himself. It had been years, and Goku had hardly stopped by to even give a small 'hello' to them. His family. And now he finds out that he's going to be leaving again, for lord knows how long!

"Actually, you're not too far off Goten. King Kai did come to me with a problem. But this time it involves Earth." It didn't take the Son Family long to notice Goku's change of attitude. The normal fun loving Saiyan was currently replaced with the Warrior. A personality shift that only happened when it's serious.

Gohan looked up to his dad, a worried gaze in his eyes. "Does it have something to do with Shenron and the Dragon Balls?"

This caused Goku to look at Gohan in surprise. How could he know about the Dragon already? He Dende, Mr. Popo, King Kai, and the Pilaf Gang couldn't have had time to tell anyone yet. Let alone his family.

"Yeah, but how did you know that Gohan?" Gohan stood up, his eyes becoming sharper as the situation began to dawn on him.

"I saw the sky turn dark. Although I didn't feel Shenron, I could tell it was him from the moment I saw the entire sky blackout in the middle of the day." This causes the other three to look at Gohan in confusion.

"But I didn't notice any change in the sky." Chi-Chi said in a matter-of-fact voice. Gaining nods of agreement from Videl and Goten.

"I didn't see it at first. It was by pure luck I decided to look out to the sky. And ever since then, it's sort of kept bothering me. The only time I seemed to forget about it, was when I saw dad standing here in the living room." Gohan scratched his head in embarrassment as the rest of his family stared at him.

"Well you almost guessed it. But there's a lot more to this."

"Well we have time. I'll cook, while you talk." Chi-Chi demanded, leaving no room for argument as she practically dragged Videl into the kitchen. The ex-fighter not doing a thing to stop her mother in law as she just went with it.

"Let's go sit down. This'll be a while." Goku said as his sons followed without question. Yet Goten held an annoyed expression.

… **.**

"You two idiots did WHAT!?" Screamed a very angry woman as she glared daggers into her phone. She wore a fancy business suit, with a black blazer and light grey slacks. She also wears black heels and a green beanie on top of her head.

It had been a nice day for her until now. Things were running smoothly in Capsule Corp and she was actually given a little bit of time to herself for once. It was a rare opportunity that she never gets dew too busy scheduling and constant phone calls. Then she got a phone call from the one man that brought all of it down on her.

[How the hell were we-?] The voice of 'Emperor' Pilaf began through the phone.

"Oh, well I don't know," she said with as much sarcasm she could. "Maybe because you did so much DAMN research using connections that you only had access to because Miss Bulma was nice enough to let us STAY!"

Mai seethed in anger. Anger pointed to her former boss, the _all so great_ Pilaf. While it was a two man job, she couldn't find it in herself to blame Shu. The guy was as loyal as he was stupid. Pilaf could literally walk into a Tyrannosauruses mouth, and Shu would follow without question. Yet this!? They would have been better off RUNNING into the T-Rex's jaws!

[Don't talk to your leader in that tone of-]

"My leader!? You haven't been my leader since we grew up and I moved on! You should have too!" She was absolutely livid at the blue dwarf that was Pilaf.

[Move on?! But I found the perfect way to gain my ultimate dream! And I-]

"And you risked the whole damned planet in a petty attempt a something stupid!"

[Stupid!? The world was within my grasp! I couldn't let it slip away!]

"And yet you did! Again! Face it you little bastard! You will never conquer the world! With or without the Dragon Balls, you will NEVER be able to rule this planet! Do you want to know why?"

[Oh, please enlighten me oh wise one!]

"Because there will ALWAYS be something there to stop you! Whether it is Goku or some random alien like the last time we tried this. And every time you come close to your goal, it will be snatched away! This time however, you caused a chain reaction that is going to END THE WORLD!"

[... I can see why you're angry, but just remember that we're friends!]

' _Did… did he just… Did he just try to use the friends' card!? Here of all times!'_

It was silent for a moment. Neither side wanting to express their thoughts at this point. But just like a glass cup, you could only hold in so much water before it all spills over. And spill Mai did.

"No. Not after this." Her voice was calm and quiet, but with a deadly edge that made Pilaf pale at hearing it. "Emperor Pilaf, I no longer see you or Shu as my friends. From this day forward, do not try and contact me! Do not even dare to set foot in the same city as me! And stay as far away from the Briefs Family as you can, or I will put a bullet through your brains faster than even Trunks could see!"

[Wait! Mai think about what you're-]

*Beep.*

And with that, her phone call was over. It was something that was coming for a long time. Ever since she started taking things seriously in life, she had begun to distance herself from the other two. Small things at first, like preferring to hang out with Trunks rather than them. It slowly started to escalate as she soon started to see Pilaf and Shu for what they really were. He was a greedy scumbag that only cared for dominating the world. Shu was an innocent, naive man that would never abandon Pilaf. Even in the direst situations, the dog man would remain by Pilaf's side for the rest of his natural life.

She would miss Shu a bit, but the same could not be said for Pilaf. He had made possibly the BIGGEST mistake in his life. And now, it was up to the Z-Fighters to fix the massive mess her former friend had made. Again, now that she thought of it.

The doors to her office suddenly opened, electing a yelp of surprise from Mai as she quickly shifted her gaze to the door. Yet she relaxed immediately as the face of her boyfriend poked his head from out of the hallway leading to her office. A light tan business suit, much like hers except for males, with the blazer open and showing his white button up shirt. And with the addition of a tie and a pair of ill-fitting glasses made him look even more professional.

Trunks slowly stepped out from behind the door, looking at Mai with worry on his face. Earlier, he had an employee of his run up to his office and tells him that Mai was screaming in her office for Lord knows what, and wanted to tell him, since they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Mai… is something wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice, edging closer to her in hopes to comfort her.

"Yes. Something is very, very wrong Trunks." The woman looked down with a sad frown. It was going to difficult to explain, but she had to do it.

"Mai, what's going on?" The son of Vegeta asked, getting right up in front of Mai's desk.

"My old friends are bigger idiots than I first believed." She said simply.

… **.**

Gohan, Goku, Goten, Videl, and Chi-Chi all sat in the dining room. Plates stacked high from the sheer amount of food the three Saiyans had ate. Yet when the eating was done, and all explanations were over with, silence came upon the family. No one had any idea what to say. Finding out that the Earth had one year to live was extremely nerve wrecking. Not to mention that the 'Black Star' Dragon Balls were spread far and wide across the whole galaxy.

"So that's how it is huh… Came to say hi before using Instant Transmission to race across the galaxy and gather them all up?" Gohan asked with his hands cupped across his chin.

"Actually, I had a different idea. One you and Goten may like." Goku said, instantly gaining the attention of both his son's on the process.

"What do you mean? We have only a year. I and Goten would most likely only slow you down." Goku couldn't fault Gohan's logic, but then again, he had done so before.

"Yeah, a whole year to travel across our galaxy. Right?"

"Yes. You said so yourself not five minutes ago."

"Gohan. You, Krillin, and Bulma made it to Namek in a month. Namek is on the complete opposite side of the Galaxy, and I made it there in a week later! Imagine what we could do now! It'd take a single week to travel all the way to South Galaxy and back I bet! That'll give us plenty of time to take a ship and go find them with a Dragon Radar." Goku respond, yet Gohan didn't look convinced just yet.

"Dad, the Earth is in trouble here. With only a year to spare. We can't afford to waste time by sightseeing." He tried again.

"Gohan, I know you're worried. But I have a plan, and I really want to spend some time with the two of you." Goku said, looking his boy directly in the eyes.

Gohan gave a tired sigh. "Look dad, it's not that I don't want to go, but I have responsibilities here. I have to support my wife and kid, you know?" Goku looked dejected for a second. He really wanted Gohan to come with him. Yet he knew that to Gohan, family came first.

"I'm sorry Goku, but Gohan needs to stay home." Videl said while placing her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Sure, she had her own job. However, that alone didn't pay the full bill of their home. And if Gohan went, then it'd be hard paying on time without going to her father. Which she defiantly wasn't going to do ANY time soon.

"I'll go!" Goten blurted out, raising his fist in the air while looking down.

Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan looked at Goten with mild surprise. They honestly didn't expect him to want to go. Didn't he have a date to reschedule?

"Are you sure sweetie? Don't you have a date with that Velicity girl?"

"I'm sure mom. I want to go with dad!" Goten yelled with determination clear in his voice. Chi-Chi looked conflicted. She didn't want Goten going at all. But she did want him to have some time with his father… and Goku did say he had a plan soooo….

*Sigh* "Fine. You can go with your father." Chi-Chi said, placing the palm of her hand on her forehead. What was she going to do with these boys?

"Really?" Both Goten and Gohan asked in union! The two having very different expressions.

Goten was excited! He would finally be able to spend some quality time with his dad! And in outer space no less!

As for Gohan, he gave his mother a worried look. One that she returned, but with a shrug of the shoulders and a small smile. Guess that meant she was serious about this then…

"Fine. Yet there's one thing I want to make sure of." Gohan stood up. Letting his tone tell his father exactly what he had in mind.

Goku stood next, a smirk coming to his face as Gohan stood there. The young scholar suddenly seemed more intimidating and composed. Goku knew exactly what his eldest son had in mind.

"Dad, I challenge you to a fight! Prove to me that everything will be okay! Only then will I allow this!" By the sound of his voice, Goku knew he was determined as he ever was.

Goten then got in between both his brother and father, looking at Gohan with a slightly pissed off look.

"Gohan, back off! This is my choice and I want to-"

"Sorry Goten. But this is about the fate of the Earth. I can't allow dad to endanger it more than it already is." Goten was about to retort, yet a hand was calmly placed on his shoulder.

"It's okay Goten. I'll handle this. And besides, I have a job for you."

"Huh? A job?" Goten asked as he looked at his dad's smirking face.

"Yeah. I need you to head to Bulma's and ask her about a ship." Goku said. His eyes still locked on Gohan. "One preferable big enough to hold at least a family, and with training room similar to the one I used when going to Namek."

"A big space ship with a training room? What makes you think she even has one stored up?" Gohan asked while walking to the other two.

"She's smart. I'm sure she has something saved up for this occasion. Not only that, but I'm also pretty sure Vegeta's been taking trips to Berrus's home every now and then with it." Goku said, thinking back to all the times Vegeta's energy would suddenly move at incredible speeds.

"I'm not sure about that. But I'll have to ask Bulma later." Gohan said with a critical eye. He knew his father wasn't kidding, but the more obvious answer was that Vegeta left with Whis like he almost always did. So he wasn't sold on the idea of Bulma having a ship specifically for Vegeta to travel back and forth between Beerus's planet and Earth. Especially since the planet was so far away.

"Yeah, but we'll figure that out later." Goku shot up, punching his palm with a smirk as he stared down his son. "We have a spar to get to."

"Yeah," Gohan said in kind, "I guess we do."

"Well then? Let's get going!" The two Saiyans walked outside, Goku with a bit more energy than Gohan.

Chi-Chi sighed as she held her head down.

"Not even a full two hours, and Goku's already pulling my darling children back into fighting." Chi-Chi said in dismay.

Videl came up to her side and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder for reassurance.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi," She calmly said with a smile. "It could be worse. Pan could be joining them if she were here!"

Yet, surprisingly, this had an opposite effect on Chi-Chi, as her eyes then burst into anime tears! Sobs of 'Why Goku!?' and 'Not my little Pan!' being heard through the sound of her crying. Videl looked alarmed while trying once again to calm down her mother-in-law.

… **.**

Goku flew through the air, his son coming up just behind him. His blood pumped, for maybe the first time in a few years he was ecstatic. The last time he fought Gohan was back when the Tournament of Power was just about to start. Back when Gohan had actually pushed his father to fight seriously. The son of Goku had even regained his Ultimate form just to be stronger for the tournament.

Hopefully Gohan hadn't slacked off while he was away, again. However, when considering how Gohan's acted so far about this little duel, it pretty clear that he was confident in his abilities. There's also no noticeable drop in his Ki reserves, so that's a good sign. It also seems that Gohan can keep up with his Father's speed rather easily.

Goku smirked, excitement filling his very soul at the prospect at a decent fight. Sure, Uub was a good martial artist. But the kid was still a long ways off from becoming one of the strongest on the planet. At most, he's Piccolo's level. This is respectable, especially for his age, but not enough to truly rival Goku.

"Hey Dad," his son called out from the wind, coming to a sudden stop. "This is a good enough."

Goku scratched his head, unsure as he looked down to the barren woodlands. Similar to the forest he once fought Hit in, maybe even the same place if he remembered right. Yet it wasn't exactly the best place for their kinds of spars. Considering all the damage they do to the environment and with how cramped the space looks.

"You sure Gohan? There's a good waste land just up ahead." To illustrate his point, Goku pointed to the horizon, showing just where the trees stopped and the wide open wasteland appears.

"Yeah, I'm sure." And without further conversation, Gohan shot down to the ground. Seeing this, Goku quickly followed his eldest son, still quiet confused on his choice of settings

Leaves brushed up against Goku's body as he entered the thick woods, making sure to steer clear of some of the bigger branches in the area. Last thing he needed was some pissed off critter getting in the middle of their fight. Yet another reason the Wasteland was a better place to spar.

The two finally touched down in the forest floor. The grass swayed to an unseen wind, the leaves dancing and the light just barely making it through the thick foliage. Goku could feel his Gi flow with the wind, a shadow just above him covering his eyes from what little light is present. Gohan in a similar state.

Yet now that Goku looked at Gohan another problem arose. Gohan was still in his business suit, along with his glasses still on his face. Definitely not the clothes of a fighter, and not exactly the best to move around in.

"Gohan, do you plan on staying in those?" Goku asked with a serious tone. He swears, if Gohan lost his martial arts Gi again…

"What? NO! Of course not dad. I have something else in mind!" Suddenly, Gohan rolled up his right sleeve! Revealing a small white watch with three different colored buttons on it. One red, the blue, and a new button that Goku didn't exactly remember, an orange one. And with a digital face to actually show the time.

"Hhhhmmm?" Goku looked at the watch as he remembered Gohan's alter-ego, the Great Saiyaman. The silly costume that made Gohan both a movie star and superhero.

"Get ready dad," Gohan said," I'll be coming at you with everything I got!"

Gohan immediately pressed the orange button on his watch, the familiar glow encompassing his form. A bright white light covering his full form, obscuring him from Goku's vision. It didn't take long for the white light to start fading away, showing Gohan underneath.

Yet instead of being in the Great Saiyaman costume like Goku expected, Gohan stood there in his Martial Arts Gi. The orange outer Gi with Piccolo's Kanji on the back and the Turtle symbol on his upper right breast. A blue belt keeping the top and bottom of the Gi connected, and a similar blue undershirt. Blue boots that resembled his father's, and two blue wristbands.

Goku looked on in shock as Gohan examined his Martial Arts Gi. A proud smirk coming to his face as both Kanji came into view. Then his eyes narrowed, looking up to his father. Memories of the last time the two fought coming back to his mind. He wouldn't let history repeat itself.

"So you haven't lost your Gi yet?" Goku asked in a teasing voice, getting Gohan's cool demeanor to break for only a second.

"Dad," the Hybrid said with a small frown. "That was a long time ago…"

Goku gave a smile in return, showing off his goofy grin before barking in laughter at remembering how Gohan had lost his Gi all those years ago! The track suit that served as the replacement only adding to the fire!

Instead of arguing with his dad, Gohan figured he'd just get this battle started. It would definitely make his father silent for a while.

"HAH!" His bright white aura shot around him like a blaze of light. Yet Gohan didn't stop there. This was going to be a serious fight, so only his full power would do!

"RAAAAAAGH!" His aura intensified little shots of lightning bouncing off Gohan and his aura! His eyes widened as he let out one final roar of his power! His Ki spun in a tornado like form while reaching out into the sky! The clouds above them split and the trees around them shook in fear of his power!

And then a flash of magnificent light covered the area, obscuring the view completely. This forced Goku to cover his eyes, not being prepared enough for the light show!

Yet the light faded, along with Gohan's scream of power. Goku lowered his arms, looking at the environment after Gohan's exposure of power.

While not many trees were uprooted, surprisingly, there was a noticeable amount of leaves and branches lost. A few scarred forest critters ran with clear fear in their eyes, and even some of the larger animals ran away. Guess Gohan didn't really retrain himself.

Speaking of, as Goku looked at Gohan, there was a clear difference from this one to the one he had talked to just a minute ago. The Gohan he talked with was slimmer, not scrawny not as buff as the before him. His eyes use to have a certain kindness to them, now that kindness was gone and replaced with arrogance and intimidation. A new single bang fell, covering a bit of his right eye and forehead, but not enough to obscure his vision.

Gohan has entered his Ultimate Form, and with it came his full unrestrained power.

The son of Goku looked his body over once more, smirking as the familiar feel of his full potential washed over him. It was why this form was always his favorite. Instead of the rage and instinct of his Super Saiyan forms, this one let him be himself. Complete control over his actions with no influence of his Saiyan blood. Or at least not as much as Super Saiyan 2 has.

Gohan gave a deep breath, feeling the power flowing through his body. Then Gohan turned his eyes to his father expectantly. The father immediately knew what his son wanted, and he couldn't keep the smirk of excitement of his face.

"So," Goku said, "We're doing this again huh?"

He brought both fist to his sides, crouching down as his brows scrunched up. His teeth grind against each other as he felt the familiar pull of his Divine Ki. And with a small shout, Goku's form was encompassed by a bright blue light! Yet unlike the Ki of Gohan's, this Ki felt calming and controlled. It had a completely otherworldly feel to it.

The blue light died down, showing a completely new Goku standing there with a blue and white aura flowing around him. His hair stood spiked up, with multiple bangs covering his forehead and flowing to the unseen wind. Yet the biggest changes came from his hair and eyes. His hair was a light baby blue, matching his aura. His eyes however, were a much darker shade of blue.

Goku had transformed into his godly form of Super Saiyan Blue.

"Tell me son," Goku said with a cocky smirk. "You ready to lose again?"

Gohan smirked in return, "I don't know dad, I have been training harder than ever these past few years. I think you're the one that needs to be warned."

Father and son stared each other in the eye, sizing up their opposition.

Without needing to say anything, the two crouched into their fighting stances. Their right hands brought down to their midsection, while they held their left hands up in the air in front of them.

With a final glance into each other eyes, father and son dashed at the other. They brought their fist back in preparation!

The two got ever closer to the other, and with one last shout of power, they shot their fist right at each other! Both first met in the middle, their fist connecting as they both gave off screams filled with their determination!

And in a bright flash of white light, their fight had officially started.

… **..END…..**

 **OH hey! I left it on a cliffhanger! Yes I did one of these correctly!**

 **Also, NOT DEAD! Yeah, I know I haven't updated ANYTHING of mine in a long ass time. Well, I've come to three main problems in my life when it comes to my Fan Fiction.**

 **1#: I'm a lazy bastard, so I use time that I could be using for my typing on so many other things. Like sitting around and listening to my music, playing Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, or reading. You know non-productive things.**

 **2# this is a problem ALL authors have run into, except I can't escape it! I have fallen into a mass Writer's Block! Meaning that I can't type anything without it becoming forced… And I really hope that didn't translate into this chapter. I really don't want my content becoming… forced.**

 **3# too many ideas have been plaguing my mind as of late. You see, I have AT LEAST four One-Shots planned with one mini-series, and four-three other stories I need to update. So yeah, I may have bitten off a bit more than I can chew, but I dug my grave so I got to lie in it. And hope that I'll be able to dig myself out.**

 **As for this chapter specifically, It was probably the easiest one to write out of all of them because this is the newest idea I've had. I wanted to do the Gohan and Goku fight long before it was announced, but after the announcement, I wanted to wait till after it and see if anything came out of it that I could use. And thus, Super Saiyan Blue with Gohan's Ultimate form.**

 **And I'm going to be honest here; I never saw Gohan's Ultimate form as a transformation until Super. I just always believed that it was Gohan's new base form, and that he being Ultimate Gohan was it. I had no idea that it was a form of power Gohan had to transform to use, so that helped out this chapter.**

 **And I'm sorry for all Gohan fans, but the guy doesn't need to go to space with all the responsibilities he already has. He has a family to take care of, and a job he can't just drop for a year. So sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. Gohan is not going on the trip. Yet that doesn't mean that he won't have a part in this story, just not for a little bit longer.**

 **And for that new I talked about at the top,**

 **JTD3 signing out!**


	4. Sad Updates

**Hey guys, it's JTD3, here with a... sad update. One that I'm posting to all of my currently popular stories, so don't bother reading them if you happened to read this one. But yeah, I should really just get to the point and everything, shouldn't I?**

 **Well, I'm done with Fanfiction. Maybe not for good, but as of now, you shouldn't expect me to suddenly post a chapter to any of my stories any time soon. I figured that it had been more than long enough since I did anything and that I should tell you guys that have been following me and have interacted with me for such a long time. I'm not exactly friends with any of you, but we've interacted enough to where I would consider you few to be good people.**

 **So... yeah. I'm leaving fanfiction. Not like I've been here for the past few years. But, I do wanna say this, I don't want to exactly leave the community. In fact, I actually wanna tie the community together just a bit more than it currently is. As in, have those here be able to regularly interact with each other in a nice environment. To create more friendships, to share ideas, help writers that are struggling, and maybe even get some group projects set up.**

 **Now, here on this website, that's very unlikely to happen due to some limitations it has. However, there is a certain app that can be downloaded on both phone and PC that can be used for everyone to get together. It's called Discord.**

 **I'm sure some of you are, at the very least, familiar with it. Others, maybe not so much. But it's a group chat app that is very easy to use and is probably the best of it's kind. So, if you wanna get together with some peeps with similar interest to you and be able to talk almost instantly then I recommend registering an account and joining the server I created for us.**

 **/FPzGkqP**

 **I'll be happy to see you, lads, there. But until then, this is bye-bye from your old pal, JTD3. Peace dudes.**


End file.
